


Send Me Your Nudes

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Candy, Castiel is an online stripper, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes online one Friday night and jacks off with a very handsome stranger who ends up being a player on Cas' best friend Samandriel's soccer team. “Knew it was you the second I saw you. Saw your gorgeous fucking lips sucking on that lolly; so don’t try and fucking tell me you’re not already a slut for this cock.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me Your Nudes

“Are you going to come to my soccer game tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, Samandriel, I’m free. What time is it?” Castiel asked enthusiastically.

“Mmm,” he thought out loud. “I think it’s at six. I need to get to the field early, though, so I can’t really give you a ride. Unless you wanted to watch the team warm up for an hour, that is,” he laughed, the corners of his gleaming soft brown eyes crinkling.

Castiel nodded. “It’s alright, Sam.” His name was just such a mouthful that the younger boy had to shorten it sometimes. He knew that most others felt the same way about his own three-syllable name. “I’ll take the bus or something; it’s no biggy,” the dark haired boy offered.

Samandriel looked at Castiel for another few seconds before he nodded his head. “Tell your sister I said hi?” A strawberry blush flooded his cheeks with colour.

His unrelenting pestering about getting Castiel’s older sister Anna’s attention was almost cute. A wide smile broke out on Cas’ face at his best friend. At least, he hoped he was joking. “I will, but I hope she won’t throw a book at my head this time,” Castiel chuckled and waved to him.

“Alright, see you tomorrow night,” Samandriel called as he got into the passenger seat of his older brother Gabriel’s car. “Don’t cat on me!”

Castiel smiled. “I’ll be there,” he said softly and watched as Gabriel shot Castiel a friendly wink as he pulled out of the student parking lot.

His phone rang suddenly in his pocket and Castiel reached in to grope for it. _Balthazar_.

“Hey, Cassie! What are you up to right now?” Balthazar called from the other side of the line; sounding already like he had already had a few drinks.

Cas bit his lower lip, chewing it around as he began walking again. Unfortunately, he lived half way across town from school. He didn’t have anyone to give him a ride in the afternoons as Anna had work and their father was still in Chicago. “I’m—I’ve got a paper to work on,” he lied.

He snorts from the other side of the line, disbelievingly. “Oh yeah? What subject?”

The dark haired boy’s lies comes easy. He realized that he must have been spending too much time with the loose Brit already. “English, of course. And why? What do you want? I’m busy right now.”

“You’re not just walking home like you do every day?” he asked smugly and somewhere in the distance of Balthazar’s phone line, Castiel could hear someone shout and a bottle smash. His tone changed to a little more careful. “Come over to my house. I was just about to ditch Ash’s place. He’s got these redneck friends over and they’re shooting beer bottles with BB guns.”

Cas’ lip was now numb and he slid it out from under his front teeth. “Uhhhm,” he drawled out awkwardly. He knew he couldn’t deny the little perk in his dick when Balthazar was practically asking him to come over for a quick fuck—they both knew where that was going to end, though. His extremely homophobic British mother will walk in exactly at five and scream until Balthazar begins to shout back and the distraction becomes enough where Castiel can skip out through the sliding door to their backyard.

“C’mon, baby. I miss you…” Balthazar’s accent was absolutely mouthwatering.

So he sighed over-exasperatedly. “I miss you too, but, you’re a dick and I’m tired of being tired of you being a sleaze. I have to go.”

“Cas—!”

Feeling a bit of pride for somewhat sticking up for his self, (even if he had to terminate the call to shut him down) Castiel held his head up high as he walked down the main street.

About twenty minutes into his walk, a loud muscle car was coming up on his heels. The stoplight forced the long, sleek black car to stop and screech its tires.

Castiel’s heart nearly stopped when the red hand turned to the white walking figure. He gulped. Looking both ways, the dark haired boy could see the street lined with cars waiting for the light to pass so they could get to their destinations. He was holding them up.

He tried to ignore the car that was blasting what sounded like 80’s rock, Led Zeppelin kind of music. Castiel wasn’t exactly familiar with it, but his dad liked the music so he occasionally heard it when he cooked pancakes in the mornings before Sunday church.

His azure eyes swiftly glanced over to the driver, thinking he would be some dumb teenager too busy reading over his phone before the light turned green again. Instead, he was looking straight back at Castiel; he had wild brown hair, looking like someone had just had his or her fingers running through it for hours. Again, Castiel swallowed. There was a sun glare on his windshield and he snapped back into real life.

The dark haired boy realized he didn’t get a look at his eyes, but he realized as he hurried on down the cross walk, he shouldn’t care.

Something that Castiel had decided recently was that he was done with boys for a while.

Balthazar’s mother had threatened to contact Cas’ dad next time she caught him over at her house.

He hardly cared—he could go without Balthazar easily. Besides, Castiel had a new obsession. He ran a blog.

He was a little bit of an amateur, but he joined a site where you could build your own account and post any kind of file you wanted. In his case, they were generally photos of himself.

Castiel dropped his backpack on the ground next to the front door. He knew that when Anna gets back from work she’ll bug him about it. He practically sprinted up the stairs of the town house into his room and then slammed the door.

Quickly, Castiel logged into his account and saw that he had a couple new asks.

_how old r u? wanna fuck_

_hmu xxx-xxxx_

_can u do a webcam 4 me ? love to see more of ur twink ass_

It was usually things like this from different kinds of men. It was good, though, because Castiel liked drawing in these kinds of guys. It turned him on reading these explicit messages where guys sometimes went into thorough explanation of how they wanted to fuck him.

So far he had only posted one video of himself fingering his ass and that was where most people found the account and started following. Generally, most of the blog were just photos of Castiel in skimpy panties (sometimes he snuck in and stole Anna’s clothes to wear them when he took photos or jacked off) or briefs; his thick, creamy coloured ass in only a jockstrap, or his small hard-on covered by a thin sheet or boxers.

In every photo, however, Castiel makes sure his face is never shown for fear of someone from school finding him. So either he has his phone directly in front of his face or the shot is purposefully cropped.

He cleaned up his room shortly, slipping his flat palm under his tight briefs and grasping his cock in his hand. _Fuck_ , he thought, biting his lip.

On the bookmarks bar of the Chrome browser Castiel had Omegle, basically a live webcam site. Even if it was generally just a bunch of dude jacking off to twelve-year-old girls, Castiel had to admit he’d met some pretty funny people there.

He had learned that you can’t just watch other people and be on microphone, you had to have your webcam on too and do something interesting or they will just press ‘next’. So he sat down, the light dimming outside the window behind him, and joined.

He spent over twenty-five minutes pressing next. He talked to one guy who wanted his number, but Castiel suggested he should check out his blog. Most of the other people were basically just twelve-year-old girls asking him to get naked and fifty-year-old men asking him to get naked.

Castiel didn’t know what he was expecting.

There was a boy in the next screen that popped up. Jesus fuck, Castiel took a double take—he was drop dead gorgeous.

He had short dark brown hair in the lighting and a gallant smirk on his plump fucking delicious looking lips. There was a splash of freckles over his cheeks and nose that had a small stud piercing that was glinting in the light. His eyes were a bright green colour that was subdued by the video quality.

“ _Hey_ ,” his voice came out as low and gruff. He was still smirking but his eyes didn’t leave the top of Castiel’s chest as he slipped his hand into his sweat pants. “ _You horny, baby?”_

Castiel choked on his own spit. “Fuck yeah,” he responded eagerly, yanking his shorts down over his ass, bringing the boxers with them. He had come prepared and he wasn’t expecting to be let down by the sexy dude.

The brunette boy chuckled and spit into his own hand before he ran it up and down his astonishingly impressive length. Castiel’s mouth watered just watching as he pushed the covers to the side and propped his laptop up on a couple pillows so it wouldn’t fall and the guy couldn’t exactly see above his lips. “ _Shy_?” the guy inquired brashly.

“Showing you my face is a risk I’m not willing to take,” Castiel admitted. If this guy somehow knew who he was, he could not allow this getting out around school. “My ass isn’t shy, though.”

He turned around so that his thick ass was promptly in front of the webcam and shook it to get the boy’s attention. “ _Oh shit_ …” he heard the guy mutter and squeeze his cock. Castiel had a slight view of the screen but it was a little difficult because it hurt his neck, but he sure as hell was not going to let the guy see his face. “ _Yeah, baby, push it out a little more, mmmhmm_ …”

Castiel dipped his hand into the cleft of his ass and began to rub his hole. With a little bit of lube from a small bottle he had on his night table, Castiel slicked up his fingers and brought them back to his ass. The boy on his computer’s breath began to pick up and he was becoming louder with his strokes.

One finger slipped into his heat and both boys moaned at the same time. Cas pushed all the way up to his knuckle.

“Fuck me,” Castiel gasped. “Wish this was you… _hhnng_!” his voice broke and it went high. His other hand came around and clutched his cock. When he looked between his legs and saw the stranger suck his lower lip into his mouth and moan around it, Castiel began to roll his hips into his hand and then back onto his fingers.

“ _I bet that ass is really tight, huh baby_?” He was smirking as his eyes devoured Castiel’s image on his computer. “ _So gorgeous. Fuck. I’m going to cum, Sweetheart…_ ”

Now it was Castiel that was chewing steadily on his lower lip as he bucked back and forth into his hand. “Wait! Wait! Look at me when you cum,” Castiel said, shifting so that he was now sitting on his ass with his fingers curled inside of him. He mewled louder now, not feeling the usual reluctance to keep his voice down when his dad or sister were home. He could see his own face on the monitor. He looked so fucking slutty it wasn’t even funny.

“Holy shit… I—holy shit, babe, you’re so hot,” the brunette mumbled. “Open your mouth for me, Sweetheart; wanna cum in your mouth.” He was groaning, throwing his head back and moaning so loudly that he must not have anyone home either.

Castiel’s hand was flying with two fingers inside of his ass. “Fuck… _aah_ , fuck! _Fuck_ , I’m gonna—Jesus!”

The man growled as his cock erupted with long streaks of white cum all over his fist. He didn’t exactly know the name of the dude he was jacking off with so he just growled low and animalistic.

Castiel came just seconds after, crooking his fingers inside of him as his hand soared over his cock, then his own cum flying from his fist and soaking the sheets. “Shit!” he said one last time before he relaxed his body and lay back against the headboard of his bed.

The other man looked exhausted but content. There was a brief snort and then a full-blown million watt smile. “’M Dean. Nice to meet you.”

Castiel smiled cheekily. “I’m Castiel,” he responded. There was a loud sound in the background of Dean’s side and he started in his chair.

“Shit. Little brother just got back from practice. I’ll catch you later, Cas,” Dean said with a smug smile right before they got disconnected.

Sighing, Castiel exited the browser. He didn’t have to wait long before Anna came in through the front door and slammed it hard behind her. Castiel pulled down his shorts off his legs and changed into a pair of comfy flannel pajama bottoms.

“Hey Cassie, you want me to make curry tonight?” she called from downstairs.

Running with his tail wagging in between his legs, Cas shouted, “Yes please!”

* * *

 

It was a little chilly at five fifty, just ten minutes before the game was supposed to start. He had ended up catching a ride with Anna who had asked profusely if he needed anything in the car. She wanted to come with him but he promptly told her no, he didn’t need a chaperone, so he proceeded past the gates with his ASB sticker on his school ID. He sat down in the bleachers. Because it was getting dark out and the gray clouds threatened rain, there weren’t many people there, but they were mostly dressed similarly to Castiel’s dark jeans and warm green parka.

“Sup, kid?” came Gabriel’s voice from beside him and suddenly Samandriel’s older brother was sliding next to him on the bleacher.

Castiel acknowledged him with a small smile. “Hello Gabriel.”

“Want one?” he asked, nudging Cas’ arm with a lollipop. It was rainbow striped and something like almost a foot long. Castiel nodded and took it then unwrapped the clear plastic over the sweet.

The game started shortly after and Samandriel waved to Castiel from the field. Gabriel made loud catcalls to his little brother who only rolled his eyes and waved to him also. “Let’s go Bombers!” called a group of girls behind the two.

The rival team had proved to be trouble for Lawrence’s Bombers. Castiel was on the edge of his seat practically the whole time, watching as Sam and his teammates slid through the mud and kicked ass. There was someone on the other team that looked exponentially handsome and (although he tried to distract himself) his thoughts wondered to the gorgeous stranger from last night… His bright green eyes, unruly dark brown hair, that cute little stud in his nose. Don’t even get Castiel started on the splash of freckles—

“ _Gooo Deeeeeeeeean_!”

Castiel was suddenly sitting ramrod straight.

“D—Dean?” he asked aloud. His head turned to where the voice came from and he wasn’t surprised to see the boy looking at him also.

He was tall even sitting down, Castiel noticed first. The boy had dark brown hair also and olive coloured eyes. “Do you know Dean?” he asked, a wide smile on his lips.

Castiel’s face reddened and he didn’t know how to respond. He knew that Gabriel had turned and was watching the interaction fondly. “I…?” _Is it even the same Dean?_ Castiel thought against it. He couldn’t be, for heaven’s sake. “I don’t, no, I just thought it sounded familiar,” he responded.

The boy shrugged. “Oh.” He looked at his hands and then back at Castiel. “I’m Sam. Dean’s my older brother, we both go to Truman, across town.”

“I’m Castiel,” Castiel explained, “and this is Gabe, Samandriel’s his little brother and he’s number ten.”

“My brother Dean is ten, too!”

And sure enough, the brunette boy that Castiel had been eyeing earlier had the number ten on his back. He cursed under his breath. He put the lollipop in his mouth. Gabriel started talking to Sam and Castiel tuned out.

The lollipop and watching Dean run combined was too much. His prick in his jeans was beginning to harden just watching Dean’s long legs run across the field, snatching the ball from people on the home team, the way his shorts got tight around his ass…

He could just vaguely remember the way he had said his name last night, all deep and velvety smooth. Castiel shuffled his legs and bent over to rest his elbows on his knees so his crotch was concealed.

There was uproar in the stands and Castiel turned around to see girls squealing. Looking back at the field, he saw Dean had the ball once again. Cas rushed to his feet and stood at the railing. Dean was so stunning, he thought to himself; there was no doubt that was the same guy from last night.

On the field Dean faked Victor Hendrickson and then it was only Samandriel and the goalie in the way. Samandriel kicked at the ball but Dean threw his shoulder into Samandriel’s slighter frame and he fell out of the way. The taller boy tapped the ball to his right foot and then drew his leg back to boot the ball right out of the home team goalie’s reach and into net.

The crowd half cheered and half groaned in exhaustion. Castiel was torn on what his reaction should be. Gabriel was grumbling beside him and turning now, Cas saw that Sam was on his other side.

The lollipop disappeared into his mouth as he watched Dean run to the sideline. He sucked on it with all his might, just shutting his eyes for a moment and wishing that it were Dean’s cock there instead…

When his azure eyes opened up and he was gazing down at the sideline, he found a pair of familiar emerald green eyes staring back up at him.

His lips pursed and the rainbow lollipop slipped back into his mouth with ease. Dean stood on the grass, solid. Castiel saw his lower lip quiver and then turn into a gallant smirk. His nose piercing glinted in the light from the huge spotlights above.

Castiel smiled then, too. His candy had been sucked down to a couple inches. The player finally moved from his spot and went to his bench where a teammate passed him a water bottle. He poured it down his hair and then into his mouth.

“How much time is left?” Castiel nudged Gabriel eagerly.

He lifted his watch and read, “Dunno. Like fifteen minutes.”

Dean went back in and that time flew.

When it was officially over and the score was 1-0, Truman’s win, people started to head home before the sky opened up and the small drizzle turning into pouring. Parents or other friends swept up the players and they headed home. There was still a large group of people putting things away and loading their SUVs.

Gabriel offered a ride to Castiel but he politely declined, not really giving him a reason before he headed off to the locker room. A hand on his shoulder made him jerk around and gasp.

“Hey, Cas.”

Dean’s eyes were piercing. Castiel’s face went up in flames and his breath hitched. “D—Dean…”

“So you guys _do_ know each other?”

Both boys then realized that Dean’s little brother Sam was standing right behind him. Castiel began sputtering but Dean laughed, “Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.”

He wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and reeled him in. Dean planted a big kiss on the closed eye that was closest to him.

“Baby, how come you didn’t cheer me on?” he asked with a false pout. “Was waiting to hear that beautiful voice of yours.”

Castiel’s face was still blushing after Dean ordered his little brother to go wait in the car. Dean took Castiel around the side of the locker rooms and with a thudding heart, Castiel asked, “Why did you say that?”

“That you’re my boyfriend?” Dean asked with a cocked brow. He roughly shoved Castiel’s shoulder into the concrete wall behind him. “Why the hell not?” he asked before he pushed his lips against Castiel’s.

There really was no reason for Castiel to be a little bitch and ruin the moment, so he reached his arms up and snaked them around Dean’s neck to pull him in closer. Their mouths opened in unison and both hot, wet tongues came out to wrestle with each other. Castiel submitted almost instantly and allowed Dean’s to run his slick tongue against the top of his mouth.

He moaned instantly and Dean broke away. Castiel could smell his aftershave, along with his sweat from working out. It was absolutely mouth watering.

Dean’s emerald eyes stared down Cas’ azure ones. “I’m not fucking you,” Castiel declared, lifting his chin up.

“Oh?” Dean teased. His hand was suddenly on Castiel’s crotch and squeezing. “Your little fucking prick says otherwise.”

Castiel straight up mewled when Dean’s palm began to knead it, his cock thickening to full size.

“Knew it was you the second I saw you. Saw your gorgeous fucking lips sucking on that lolly; we both knew what you really wished it was,” he stated, his mouth now right next to Cas’ over-sensitive ear. “So don’t try and fucking tell me you’re not already a slut for this cock.”

Dean then rolled his hips into Castiel’s and the younger boy let out a breathy gasp.

He grabbed Cas’ smaller hand in his and pulled him in the direction of his Baby. Dean loved to show her off. “This’ my baby, right here. ’67 Chevy Impala.”

_Castiel’s heart nearly stopped when the red hand turned to the white walking figure. He gulped. Looking both ways, the dark haired boy could see the street lined with cars waiting for the light to pass so they could get to their destinations. He was holding them up._

_He tried to ignore the car that was blasting what sounded like 80’s rock, Led Zeppelin kind of music. Castiel wasn’t exactly familiar with it, but his dad liked the music so he occasionally heard it when he cooked pancakes in the mornings before Sunday church._

_His azure eyes swiftly glanced over to the driver, thinking he would be some dumb teenager too busy reading over his phone before the light turned green again. Instead, he was looking straight back at Castiel; he had wild brown hair, looking like someone had just had his or her fingers running through it for hours. Again, Castiel swallowed. There’s a sun glare on his windshield and he snapped back into real life._

Cas cracked a half smile at the memory of yesterday and looked at Sam who was sitting in the backseat using his phone.

Dean started up the engine and pulled off his jersey. Castiel looked over and saw the sexiest tattoo on Dean’s left pectoral. Dean didn’t acknowledge his staring, although his smiled cockily, then threw the shirt back at Sam who grunted and threw it back at Cas. “Sorry, Cas,” Sam said, adapting to the little nickname.

He gripped the material tight in his hands and when he saw Sam’s head go down to look at his phone, Castiel began to press the shirt against his hardening cock. Dean noticed and his breathing hitched.

“Sammy I’m going to drop you off first ‘cause Cas lives farther away.”

“But—”

“You have homework to do,” Dean said sternly and Sam shut up. When they arrived at their small Victorian house, Sam got out and said he was going to order a pizza and invite a “Kevin” over. Dean shrugged and pulled out down the road.

Castiel gave him the directions and it turned out it really was further away. It did make sense since their schools were respectively on each side of town.

“Want to come in?” Castiel asked flirtatiously. “My sister is home, though.”

Dean nodded and smirked. They entered the house and were surprised with the air of cooking. Anna was in the kitchen probably making a feast for their father that was supposed to get back tonight. “Cassie? Is that you?”

“Yeah,” he returned her call, ignoring Dean’s laugher at his sister’s nickname for him, “my friend left something here, we’re going upstairs,” Castiel lied.

He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him up the stairs after him. Anna could read between the lines. She knew about his sexuality.

The door pushed closed behind them, Dean yanked down his shorts and briefs. “Let me see that cute ass,” he ordered. He pushed Cas over the side of his bed and yanked down his jeans. Castiel struggled with taking off his parka but when he did, he threw it on the floor along with his tee.

Dean got on his knees behind Castiel and parted his cheeks. “Shit,” he mumbled. He spit right on Castiel’s hole. “So pink.” He poked a finger at it and Cas’ hole twitched. “Awh, what’s this?”

He pulled the hole open softly with two delicate fingers. Castiel gasped when Dean tapped the silicone anal beads he had put inside of him before the game. Probably what had been keeping him hard practically the whole game.

Dean pulled them out one by one, little clear with a pink tint balls opening Castiel’s ass every single time. “Jesus… You little slut.”

Castiel just mewled when the last one popped out and then Dean pushed it roughly back inside. His hips bucked and his hand found a pillow to cover his loud kitten-like moans.

A tongue was added with the beads and Castiel was shaking. His cock was trapped between his stomach and the bed sheets and he knew if he got any more friction he would come sooner rather than later.

“Fuck me now, Dean, I want it.”

A low chuckle emitted from Dean and Castiel’s face turned pink. “Yeah, I know, you little liar.” He smiled.

“Dean, I fucking need your fat cock inside of me!” Castiel cried. He was so sloppy and wet and slutty but if he didn’t get something thick inside of him soon, he was going to kick Dean’s ass.

“Okay, okay,” Dean said and Castiel could hear him rustling through the younger boy’s drawers where he knew the lube would be. Dean opened the cap and squirted some onto his cock. Cas could hear the wet sound of Dean rubbing himself and the dark haired boy moaned another plea.

The older boy’s tip hit Cas’ entrance and both boys let out little growls. Castiel kept chanting ‘ _inside, inside, oh please Dean, inside of me I need it I’m going to go crazy_ —‘ and finally Dean’s entire head slipped in. The rest of his length took a couple extra seconds to fit inside, but Cas wasn’t complaining.

Dean slapped the side of Castiel’s ass. “That’s a good boy, show your hole to me,” he praised, putting a hand on either side of Cas’ hips and thrusting in now, a slap here and there.

Castiel’s mewling was going off the hook. He had to press his face into the pillows to keep his voice down. Dean’s cock was fucking inside of him at an alarming pace and hitting his fucking prostate so perfectly that he was making Cas sing.

The slaps were just hard enough to sting and make his cock under him so much harder. “Fuck,” Castiel moaned. He didn’t know a better way to warn Dean that he was coming. “Fuck, Dean, fuck me.”

“Yeah, baby,” Dean acknowledged, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the clear skin on Castiel’s shoulder. He peppered kisses all along his neck until the younger boy turned his head just slightly to the left so that Dean’s lips could meet his and their tongues could touch. “Gonna make you cum real hard, right?”

Castiel wanted to respond positively, but all he could get out was another mewl and a sharp pant. He nodded his head and rocked his hips back onto Dean’s cock, just wanting him to go further, deeper. His own hand reached down and grasped his cock, tugging it in time with Dean’s thrusts.

Dean’s lips kissed a place on the back of Castiel’s neck and then his teeth bit in and the pressure combined with Dean’s pounding made Castiel arch his back so that Dean could finally hit that place inside of him at the correct angle.

The screaming couldn’t be contained by just one pillow, so as Castiel’s cock creamed the sheets and his ass convulsed around Dean’s pulsing cock, the older boy reached out and rammed their lips together, his nose stud tickling Castiel’s own nose.

They both let out their curses in unison as they came at the same time. Dean was saying something both equally encouraging and sexy as he rocked his hips into Castiel for a couple times more.

He pulled out and a string of cum connected his tip to Cas’ puckered red hole. “Sonovabitch…” he groaned, spanking his cock against Castiel’s thick ass. “That’s a good boy.”

Dean sank into the covers with Castiel and kissed him. “I think I’ve had a pretty lucky night,” he mused.

“Oh yeah?” Castiel asked, teasing Dean’s lips with his small pink tongue.

“I wanna see you more,” Dean said sincerely. They went to different schools, but they lived in the same town. Cas smiled.

“Yeah, I do too.” All thoughts about that idiot Balthazar, Dean’s little brother, or even those stupid nude photos Cas took were out of sight. “You stink. Go take a shower.” Castiel groaned when Dean just snuggled in more and pushed his face into the crook of the older boy’s neck.

“If you warm my cock when we’re in there.” Dean shrugged, kissing castiel's lips. "Then we can look at your blog." Castiel's face flushed red when Dean kissed his shoulder. When had he told him about that?!

**Author's Note:**

> More[ficlets](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) here!


End file.
